


I Can be Your Painkiller

by Bandicoot



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed Syndicate, M/M, RothFrye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandicoot/pseuds/Bandicoot
Summary: Roth comforts Jacob after an almost disastrous night.





	I Can be Your Painkiller

**Author's Note:**

> Another old (short) fic through someone sending me a prompt on Tumblr, this time to do something with the song title Painkiller by Three Days Grace. Probably not very good, but again, it's old, it's short, and probably rushed, but I'll post it here anyway.

“That bastard Starrick!”

The door that Jacob slammed shut threatened to break as he entered the room. Roth was there to greet him.

“Jacob, my dear, whatever has happened?”

Jacob says nothing, plonking himself on Roth’s sofa like he was thirteen again. He knew he was causing a scene, but he does not know quite what to say yet. He noticed Roth climb out of his chair to seat himself on the sofa’s arm.

“Well?”

Jacob looked at him in defeat, wishing he could sulk his problems away.

“I met with Starrick. I tracked him down. I know it was foolish, so I don’t wanna hear it, I get enough of that from my sister.”

Roth continued to listen.

“I thought I could end him, but… damn! He pointed a gun at a child, the coward, threatening to shoot him if I got any closer! The kid could’ve died because I can’t sit in one place to formulate a plan. Evie always was the better twin…”

Roth took a dislike to the way Jacob was beating himself up over this incident. Jacob was a brave man, confident and proud as he was when Roth first laid eyes on his beautiful figure. He stood up to join Jacob’s side, kneeling down beside him, noticing Jacob’s once powerful eyes had been drained of their fire, replaced with confusion and pity.

“Jacob… are you not the bravest man in London?” Roth asked, trying to get Jacob to believe he was.

“You seemed to think so. Has your opinion changed?” Jacob replied. The idea that Roth would think less of him was not something he approved of.

“Of course not, my boy! You are a courageous fellow! What Starrick did was indeed cowardly, which separates you from him. You’re a hero, Jacob.”

Jacob absorbed the compliments, knowing that he truly was not to blame for this, but the guilt ate at him like it should. Evie, George, his father… they all scolded him for being less discreet, taking the words in like it was useless babble. It was not until he saw the face of a fearful child that he understood the consequences.

“I know, but… it seems I am still learning on what it means to be a true Assassin.”

Roth observed him, watching the emotions play out on his face. He felt compelled to extend his arm, his hand hovering over Jacob’s hair, unsure. Jacob curiously watched the fingers linger, his gaze shifting back to Roth. No words were spoken. Roth took it as an invitation to set his hand down, and began to caress Jacob’s hair. Jacob remained unmoved, but he did not fight it, so Roth figured he was doing something right.

Roth shifts closer, his face closing in on Jacob’s, and it almost frightens the younger man. Yet, he does not move still. They catch each other’s eyes, though Jacob cannot maintain his gaze for long, drifting away to look at Roth’s lips instead. He wished he had not, for Roth notices, as the hand on Jacob’s hair slides down, arriving at the back of his neck. It stays there while Roth lifts himself slightly in order to comfortably place himself on top of Jacob. Roth hears Jacob’s intake of breath, the action clearly shocking Jacob somewhat. Jacob wanted to hide his betraying face that filled with colour. There was no helping it.

“I can be your painkiller…”

Roth’s words were like honey, luring at Jacob’s heart to spring from his chest. He licked his dry lips nervously, unintentionally attracting Roth to seal their lips together. Not unwelcome, Jacob attempted to relax in order to maintain a steady breathing rhythm as best he could. He willingly submitted, craving for Roth’s dominance to ease his pain. He hears Roth’s voice again before resuming.

“Forever you’re coming back to me, now I’m gonna give you what you need.”


End file.
